The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to optical fiber assemblies and, more particularly, to an optical fiber assembly having a ferrule carrier removable without the use of tools.
Systems for interconnecting optical fibers typically utilize mating optical fiber connector or interconnect assemblies to facilitate handling and accurate positioning of the optical fibers. The individual optical fibers may be secured within a ferrule of each connector assembly, and the mating ferrules align the axis of each mating pair of optical fibers.
The optical interfaces of the optical fibers sometimes become contaminated with dirt, dust and other debris such that the optical interfaces require cleaning. In some instances, it may be possible to clean the optical interfaces with the connectors in place. In other instances, it may be necessary to remove the optical fiber connectors from their operating environment to perform such a cleaning operation.
Optical fiber connectors may be mounted on a substrate or board such as a backplane or daughter card through the use of screws and other mounting hardware. In addition, other components may be mounted on the substrate in close proximity to the connector. When removing an optical fiber connector from a substrate, such other components may interfere with access to the mounting hardware of the optical fiber connector or interfere with the ability of an operator to position a tool in the desired position to easily remove the mounting hardware that secures the optical fiber connector to the substrate. Such interference may substantially increase the difficulty and thus the time required to remove and replace optical fiber connectors mounted on a substrate.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the conventional state of the art, as discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a conventional system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended Claims.